marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ARTaylor/September 2017 Poll Results
Sometimes the casting of an actor for a voice role is so perfect that their voice becomes synonymous with the character. That actor often returns to the role for several other shows, video games, and promotional works. It's those voices that audiences hear when they read the comics and novels. With another month coming to an end we asked which voice actor was the most perfect casting for a role. #With 41.7% of the votes, the clear winner was Lenore Zann as Rogue. The actor, now a Nova Scotian politician, was cast for the role on ''X-Men'' and reprised the southern belle on ''Spider-Man'' as well as the video games video games X-Men, X-Men 2: Clone Wars, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. #Coming in second with 16.7% was Christopher Daniel Barnes as Spider-Man. The former Disney prince was cast as the titular character on the aforementioned Spider-Man. He returned to the role for Spider-Man Cartoon Maker. Due to the show's prominence he was cast in ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' as Spider-Man of the Noir universe, in Spider-Man: Edge of Time as Spider-Man 2099, and in ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' as Electro and Spyder-Knight. #Tied for third with 8.3% were Steven Blum as Wolverine, Lou Ferrigno as Hulk, and Nolan North as Deadpool. Blum was first cast as Wolverine for the video game X-Men Legends and its sequel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. He was then cast as the titular hero for ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' where he reprised him for ''Hulk Vs'', ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', ''The Super Hero Squad Show'', ''Marvel Anime: X-Men'', and ''Ultimate Spider-Man''. Ferrigno was originally cast as Hulk on the beloved 1977 series but it was the 1996 series ''The Incredible Hulk'' where he first got to speak. He has since gone on to voice the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. North was cast Deadpool for Hulk Vs. He later returned to play him for the video game Deadpool. #Several got four place with 4.2% with Edward Asner as J. Jonah Jameson, David Kaye as Professor X, Josh Keaton as Spider-Man, and Fred Tatasciore as Hulk. Asner played Jameson on Spider-Man, who was much like his famous role as Lou Grant, and his role in the series got him the part of Officer Barr on ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' and Uncle Ben on ''The Spectacular Spider-Man''. Kaye was Xavier on ''X-Men: Evolution'' and went on to play numerous roles for Marvel. Keaton was the titular character on ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' and nearly reprised the role for The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He played along Barnes in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions as the Ultimate Spider-Man and in Spider-Man: Edge of Time as the original Spider-Man. Tatasciore was first cast as Hulk for the game The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction ''. In perhaps one of the longest instances of returning to the role, he went on to play him on [[Ultimate Avengers (Video)|''Ultimate Avengers]], ''Ultimate Avengers II'', the movie and game The Incredible Hulk, ''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'', Hulk Vs, Wolverine and the X-Men, Marvel Super Heroes 4D, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Ultimate Spider-Man, Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth, Marvel Heroes, Phineas and Ferb, Lego Marvel Super Heroes, ''Avengers Assemble'', ''Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United'', ''Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United'', [[Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TV Series)|''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.]], [[Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (Video)|''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled]], Marvel Avengers Academy, ''Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell'', ''Guardians of the Galaxy'', and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. #Getting no votes were James Blendick as Galactus, Cathal J. Dodd as Wolverine, Chuck McCann as Thing, Graham McTavish as Loki, Neil Ross as Green Goblin, and Marc Worden as Iron Man. Check out this month's poll to vote for your favorite reference to the beloved theme song of the classic ''Spider-Man'' series. Category:Blog posts